


Thirty One Commands

by Waterrain



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: When someone becomes of age they normally receive a Catboy or a Catgirl. It all depends on the name in which a person pulls out from the large stone ceremonial bowl as to who shall become their partner. It is blessed with magic so that there will be a proper pairing between the two species. Sorey pulls out the name 'Mikleo' and after it is sealed with an offical kiss. They discover the other half in which each day for thirty one days a command appears upon Mikleo's right wrist and must perform what it might be onto the catboy otherwise both of them risk possible death.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tales of Zestiria. I have recently gotten into Tales of Zestiria & Sorey x Mikleo. Hope you all enjoy (^_^)/

When someone becomes of age they normally receive a Catboy or a Catgirl. It all depends on the name in which a person pulls out from the large stone ceremonial bowl as to who shall become their partner. It is blessed with magic so that there will be a proper pairing between the two species. 

Sorey nervously dips his hand in, eyes closed, and a slip of paper found its way to his hand. He pulls it up and out. Afterwards he glances down at it, lifts his head up, and takes a moment before speaking.

“Mikleo.” Sorey said out loud and with a lot of names it is difficult to tell whether Catboy or Catgirl. Everyone is silent, Sorey bites down on his lip, and then someone walks toward him. 

This must be Mikleo and Mikleo is a Catboy. It is tradition for the Catboys to be shirtless along with wearing shorts. On the other hand Catgirls wear a beautiful dress or wearing a pretty skirt along with a lovely long sleeve top. After the ceremony the Catboys and Catgirls can wear other types of clothing if they desire. Mikleo has silver white hair reaching below his waist and tied up into a pony with a shade of blue at the tips. White cat ears on top of his head. On his forehead he has a beautiful gold circlet with a lovely emerald gem.

Beautiful lavender eyes with long delicate eyelashes and a completely focused expression on his face. Lovely soft and pouty lips. A cute nose. His skin clear of any blemishes, clear, and soft looking. Around his thin neck is a thin gold collar with a bell being a light shade of blue. He has a slender body and Sorey can already tell he is taller than the Catboy.

Mikleo is shirtless, small pink nipples, a flat stomach, and hip bones showing a bit. He is wearing white shorts with a blue patterning at the bottom and black boots with a bit of a heel on them. An elegant white tail slightly twitching around showing he is a little nervous despite his expression.

“You must be Sorey.” Mikleo commented calmly to the human while carefully handing over his slip of paper. It is traditional for the human to say the name and for the one whose name to be called to come over. Then for the one who comes over to hand over their slip of paper and for the one who called out the name to confirm their identity. After confirming then they hand over their slip of paper and the other party confirms their identity too.

“Yes.” Sorey confirmed while nodding his head at him and carefully handing over the slip of paper with the delicate writing ‘Mikleo’. “You must be Mikleo.”

“Yes, I’m Mikleo.” The catboy said while smiling and right away he is able to tell Sorey is a good person. Someone to be trusted along with being someone in which he can grow to love. Sorey gives Mikleo a faint kiss on the lips and he kissed him back. Now it is official the next step is what no one talks about ever until after the kiss happens.

“Now then for the next thirty one days. Sorey you must perform upon Mikleo the action that appears upon Mikleo’s right wrist those words can only be viewed by you and Mikleo. Failure to do so will result in possible death for both of you. Many have passed, but there have been a few failures to do the actions. For each pair it is different as to what kind of actions will appear upon the wrist.” The elder told Sorey and the two looked surprised. “Best of good luck and wishes to both of you. You may leave now.”

Sorey and Mikleo quietly leave from the room. Sorey holding the Catboy’s hand and guiding him to his new home. For it is typical for the Catboys and Catgirls to live in the home belonging to the human unless it happens that human lives in a poor or unsuitable conditions then it will be the other way around. Important items are transferred to the new home within a day.

“Wow! You have quite some amazing treasures here.” Mikleo gushed excitedly, his pretty lavender eyes lighting up, and tail swishing happily at the sight.

“I love exploring ruins.” Sorey commented cheerfully and he watches as those pretty eyes wide.

“So you go exploring ruins too?” Mikleo asked curiously for at first he had thought the human had perhaps bought this treasures from someone. 

“Almost all the time.” Sorey answered the Catboy while smiling brightly for this is wonderful for they have a share love and interest.

“Funny how we never crossed paths, hah.” Mikleo laughed to Sorey it was music to his ears.

“Well, I guess we have different tactics.” Sorey said while looking at Mikleo’s lively and happy expression. His smile is so gorgeous. “Do you think those thirty one days start now, Mikleo?”

“Hmmm..Let’s see..” Mikleo muttered to himself, he lifts his hand up, and turns it over. Sorey walking over closer and his eyes went wide in surprise.

“Spanking.” Sorey said slowly out loud and Mikleo nods his head.

“Well might as well get it over with and then we can go back to talking about ruins or go exploring together to one.” Mikleo stated calmly. “Being spanked doesn’t sound that bad. You will have to keep at it until the words fade away from my wrist.”

Sorey’s cheeks feel like they are burning. The cat boy looking all cool and calm, but his ears and tail twitching a bit giving him away. 

“You weren’t wearing any underwear.” Sorey’s voice sounding surprised and Mikleo’s cheeks starting to turn pink.

“Well with these type of shorts it doesn’t make sense to wear anything under, okay.” Mikleo told him. He walks over to their bed taking off the boots before pulling off his shorts. Sorey could only stare at the sight and unable to speak. The catboy leans his chest onto their bed, bottom in the air, legs spread, and standing with his knees slightly bent.

“Now spank me before I die of embarrassment.” Mikleo commanded and his heart racing a bit in anticipation. He did not look at Sorey while stripping or positioning himself. His right arm laying on the bed with his wrist with the delicate red letters of ‘Spanking’ showing quite clearly.  
Sorey takes off his gloves and takes in the sight for a moment before carefully moving Mikleo’s tail to the side. He gently moves the catboy’s long pony tail to the side.

“Are you ready?” Sorey asked softly and he can see the letters on the catboy’s wrist clear as a sunny day without any clouds in sight.

“Yes.” Mikleo answered in a low voice. He bites down on his lip and trying to calm down his nerves. To think he is starting to feel excited over being spanked by Sorey. He hopes the human does not notice his slowly growing hard on. Not to mention Sorey has not even directly touched his skin yet only his tail and hair. 

“Ok. Here I go!” Sorey exclaimed before lightly spanking Mikleo on his butt. The writing still not going away on the catboy’s wrist.

“You have to spank me harder.” Mikleo to his embarrassment moaned to Sorey and moving his bottom more upward. His cheeks feeling as if they are on fire, he heard Sorey gulp, and the human’s hand spanking him a bit harder. 

“Just tell me when to stop, okay.” Sorey told him before spanking Mikleo harder and harder on his slowly reddening behind. He notices that the catboy’s manhood is hard, throbbing, and twitching. The human swallowed and to be honest he is also getting hard from spanking Mikleo.

“Ah. Ngh, Sorey.” Mikleo moaned without a hint of shame and he comes his cum spilling onto the carpet along with a bit on the bed. Sorey was biting on his lips, he cum in his pants, and stopped spanking Mikleo. The writing on the catboy’s wrist has vanished. Afterwards Sorey noticed his own hand is throbbing a bit from spanking Mikleo.

“It’s gone now.” Sorey stated and Mikleo felt embarrassment creeping back up on him shortly after climaxing. The catboy moves himself completely on the bed, knees feeling very weak, and his bottom throbbing. Sorey walked away and brought back from the bathroom a bottle of healing lotion.

“This will help with the pain. I’ll put it on you now, Mikleo.” Sorey informed him and he received a thumbs up from the catboy. He gently applied the healing lotion delicately on Mikleo’s tomoto colored bottom. The catboy couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure as Sorey massaged the lotion all over his burning bottom and how that hand slipped for a moment touching his length. It was cute how the human made an noise of pure embrassment before going back to rubbing the nice healing lotion on his slowly healing bottom. 

Afterwards Sorey kissed various places on the catboy’s butt and causing the tail to swish a little bit in enjoyment. The human found it to be cute and he was tempted to pet Mikleo's tail, but resited the urge.

“Still up for exploring the ruins?” Sorey asked curiously and he received a nod from the catboy.

“Just got to clean up and everything.” Mikleo replied while smiling at the human. “That lotion worked wonders, Sorey. Oh and I can’t believe you kissed my ass, heh.”

Sorey’s cheeks flushed, he looks away, and Mikleo hugs him.

“Well it only seemed right after spanking you and all that, Mikleo.” Sorey muttered in embarrassment. Mikleo kissed him on the cheek, he could feel the warmth, and afterwards walked off to take a shower after grabbing some of the human's clothing. His outfits, treasures, and such should be arriving early tomorrow morning. He had made sure to put everything he wanted to be kept into boxes before attending to find his partner and so far Mikleo is glad it is Sorey. 

Sorey stripped off his pants and underwear for he is also messy, but thankfully it wasn’t obvious or anything. The human swiftly wiping himself off with a wash cloth and putting on clean underwear along with pants.

'At least I have a lot of the same type of pants.' Sorey thought as he put his dirty underwear and pants into the hamper. It took Mikleo a while to shower it was mainly due to his long hair. Sorey could hear the blow dryer and he smiled faintly to himself. After a while the catboy walks out looking completely clean, refreshed, and ready to go exploring.

'He looks so beautiful in my clothing and it's big on him.' Sorey thought while looking Mikleo up and down while grinning to himself. Mikleo cheeks turned pink and it is pretty easy to tell what the human is thinking about to be honest.

"Tomorrow morning my clothing and such will be arriving. So don't get use to it." Miklea said in embarrassment and Sorey didn't reply just smiled widely at him.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Tales of Zestiria.

Sorey and Mikleo in the end stayed over-night at the ruins. They fell asleep while reading the markings on the cave wall. Sorey cuddling Mikleo in his arms and they kept each other warm throughout the night.

Mikleo woke up first feeling such warmth around him. He felt safe and secure to the point of nearly purring in contentedness. His lavender eyes slowly opening it was Sorey those arms wrapped around him. Sadly it was not long before the human woke up and they separated.

“That was a lot of fun. To think it would be even more fun exploring with someone else. It was great!” Sorey exclaimed cheerfully and the catboy nodded his head in agreement. Mikleo stretched his arms, tail swishing, and ears twitching. Sorey stretched his arms and legs.

“Let’s see what is in store for us today, Sorey.” Mikleo commented as he moved his right hand and exposed his wrist. Sorey glancing down, he blinked his eyes, and tilted his head to the side.

“So…Dirty talk?” Sorey asked questioningly and Mikleo nods his head. “Hmm…I assume it doesn’t mean like talking about dirt like soil or anything.”

“Have you ever done any dirty talking whether to someone else or yourself?” Mikleo asked curiously and he has a feeling that Sorey has not done that at all. Sorey’s cheeks turned red, crosses his arms, and biting down on his lip.

“No. I haven’t okay.” Sorey responded to the catboy’s question and then in turned asked him. “Have you?”

“Not to anyone. However I have tried dirty talking to myself which is more than what you have done, Sorey.” Mikleo replied playfully, hands on his hips, and head forward looking at the human while grinning widely at him.

“So what kind of dirty talk do you say to yourself?” Sorey asked for he has no idea what to really say and thinking maybe collect some idea’s from Mikleo. It was his turn to grin for the beautiful catboy is blushing up a storm.

“I’ll uh just write it down. Too embarrassing to say out loud.” Mikleo muttered and holding his tail gently petting it to settle down. Sorey nods his head, Mikleo takes out a small note pad, and started writing it down. “No peeking, okay.”

“I’ll see it anyway.” Sorey comments teasingly and the catboy briefly gives him a look as if to say ‘So what’. The human sits down, patiently waiting, and wondering what kind of stuff Mikleo is writing down. Several minutes pass by in silence expect for the sound of the catboy writing who knows what onto the note pad.

“Okay done.” Mikleo informed the human and handing over the note pad to him. Sorey silently reading, his green eyes widen in surprise, and the catboy turning his back on him.

“Are you ready for it?” Sorey asked him while mentally trying to figure out how he is going to say all this dirty talk like what kind of voice do you even use when doing it.

“Yes go on now. Best to be quick.” Mikleo ordered and his cute white cat ears twitching.

“You are such a slut for you love playing with yourself.” Sorey said slowly in such an awkward voice. Mikleo blinked his pretty lavender eyes and started laughing.

“You are terrible at this Sorey.” Mikleo said in-between laughter. Sorey’s cheeks blazing and he takes a deep breath before slowly releasing.

“You are such a slut for wanting to be filled up by a c-c-cock.” Sorey stuttered, his cheeks flushed, and he couldn’t help but think of filling up Mikleo. The catboy snickering, but after a moment his cheeks lightly flushed for now he is wondering what does Sorey’s manhood look like for he has not seen it once. 

“Mikleo have you ever…” Sorey muttered and the catboy blinked those adorable lavender eyes at him.

“No. I have not had sex or anything. Mainly fueled by fantasy and what not, Sorey. Are you a virgin too?” Mikleo asked curiously and the human nods his head along with saying in a low voice ‘Yes’.

“Mikleo, I’m just going to wing it.” Sorey informed the catboy and he got a ‘Sure go for it’ from him. Sorey closes his eyes, recalling how Mikleo had looked yesterday, and felt sudden inspiration. This time the catboy will not laugh, but instead hopefully be blushing and perhaps a bit turned on?

“You loved it when I was spanking you. Your cock was so hard and you were practically begging for more spankings from me, Mikleo. Such a kinky little slut.” Sorey said in a low voice and looking at Mikleo’s expression. He notices the catboy is not laughing, those lovely cheeks turning pink, and how Mikleo is biting down on his lips.

“You wanted more than my hand spanking your cute bottom, Mikleo. Such a slut you wanted me spread your cheeks apart and reveal your eager hole resting in-between.” Sorey went on and he puts a finger in his mouth. “You wanted one of my fingers to enter your tight little hole. Open you up finger by finger after all want my good little slut to be prepared.”

Sorey felt like he was on a roll with this dirty talk for Mikleo’s expression has slowly turned so lewd. Those gorgeous lavender eyes are closed, he is willing to bet the catboy is imagining, and Sorey takes a deep breath before releasing it. Those soft tempting lips parted and Mikleo leaning against the wall breathing heavily. 

“I tease you relentlessly, but first you…my dirty slut have to suck me off before I could reward you. So lewd you are taking it in your hot and moist mouth.” Sorey groaned and he is starting to feel hot, but has to go on. “Such a slut you are that you take it all the way in that wonderful mouth. After you wet it enough I take it out for I want to fill you up inside with my cum, Mikleo.”

“Ngh.” Mikleo moans and he can’t believe how good the human has become with dirty talk after such a short period of time.

“I turn you onto your back, spreading your slutty, and eager legs. I slowly enter you after all I don’t want to hurt my dear slut.” Sorey told the catboy and they are breathing heavily. The human leaning against the wall to the right of Mikleo. Feeling so much without even touching.

“I slowly speed up. Claiming you as my own dear slutty catboy. I grant your wish and desire of being filled up. I come inside causing you to finally come and it spurts out covering bits of your own belly with cum.” Sorey said in-between gasps doing his best to carry on and he can’t believe how turned on he has become from his own dirty talk. “My cum slowly leaking out of your greedy, hungry, and eager for more slutty hole.”

Sorey couldn’t go on, he moans, and cumming inside of his pants while Mikleo on the other side of him doing the exact same thing. Mikleo holds up his slender right wrist and the ‘Dirty Talk’ is gone from it and Sorey nodding in acknowledgement.

“Wow that was intense, Sorey.” Mikleo whispered quietly to the human and they are both recovering from climaxing. “Didn’t know you had it in you. Sorry for laughing at you.”

“I didn’t know I had it in me either. No problem, Mikleo. That actually got me into really thinking and motivated, heh.” Sorey muttered and after a few minutes. They decided it was best to head home, take a shower, and take a bit of time to settle. Not to mention the catboy’s clothing and treasure will be arriving this morning.

Sorey took a shower first for Mikleo tends to take more time. The doorbell rings while the catboy is in the shower and Sorey answers it. There was just three normal sized boxes. He was curious about what is inside of them, but waited until Mikleo was all done.

“Most of it are books and treasure with a hint of clothing.” Mikleo informed Sorey and he sits down by him. “There isn’t anything to hide. You can go through it. I have some books and treasure which from what I have seen that you do not have Sorey.”

Sorey starts looking through while Mikleo explains the story behind the item along with the location and everything else. They shared a lot of laughs along with the human briefly talking about his own traveling in the various runes. Sorey and Mikleo did not stop sharing until their stomachs growled practically saying 'Time to eat'. Mikelo decided to make a dessert kind of lunch while Sorey talked on, the catboy adding some in-put, and they stopped long enough to eat.

"Maybe sometime I should try talking dirty to you, Sorey." Mikleo said playfully and giving him a big grin. "I think I'll do better than you."


	3. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Tales of Zestiria.

This morning it was Sorey who woke up first rather than Mikleo. He covered a yawn and moved his arms from around the catboy.

“Public.” Sorey muttered to himself after looking at Mikleo’s wrist it was not long before the catboy woke up from his slumber.

“Next up is Public.” Mikleo stated quietly after looking at his right wrist and Sorey nodding his head. The catboy biting down on his lip. “I think it would be better to do it here and then somewhere in public….like a seedy bar. I would have to wear a skirt so it won’t be too obvious or anything.”

“Yeah. I agree for well I wouldn’t want my first time to be in a seedy bar or anything, but in the comforts of home.” Sorey commented while nodding his head and arms crossed.

“Let’s wash our bodies and then go from there.” Mikleo said while getting out of bed with Sorey also deciding to go out of their bed. This time both of them went into the shower, washing only their bodies, and then drying off. They did not bother putting on any clothing. Mikleo grabbed a bottle of lotion and handed it to Sorey.

The catboy laid down on their bed with his stomach up and back down. Sorey kissed him on the lips, Mikleo’s lips parted, and they started playfully battling with their tongues. The human tickling Mikleo’s sides and those giggles were muffled by their lips. They parted with a gasp breathing in fresh air.

“Are you ready?” Sorey asked in a whisper to him.

“Yes.” Mikleo consented and opened up his legs along with having his knees up. He closes his lavender eyes for this is a bit embarrassing being so unrevealed like this to another. The human poured some of the lotion onto his fingers before lowering his head between those lovely spread legs. He noticed how the catboy’s cute manhood twitches and Sorey was curious about how it would feel like being in his mouth.

“I’m going for it.” Sorey told him before putting his mouth onto Mikleo’s cock and slowly inserting a finger inside of the catboy. Mikleo’s lavender eyes flew open in surprise for the human is using his mouth to pleasure him down there.

Sorey was doing his best, breathing through his nose, and he must be doing something right for Mikleo is moaning. His hips moving a bit and moves a second finger inside of the catboy. He could hear Mikleo gasping, moaning, and Sorey began doing a slow little scissor motion to open him up.

“Mmm..Sorey.” Mikleo moaned and he couldn’t hold back by how much the human is causing him right now. A third finger entering inside of him. How Sorey is bobbling his head, mouth moving, and tongue swirling all over the tip in such a teasing manner. “Move about to cum, ngh.”

Sorey moved his mouth away and he got a little bit of cum on his face, but he didn’t mind it. His length is throbbing and he glances up at Mikleo’s glazed over expression.

“Are you ready for me to go in?” Sorey asked questionly to the catboy. He received a thumb up’s from him and moved his fingers out of him. Mikleo groaned in loss of those amazing fingers belonging to the human.

“Don’t worry something better will be entering.” Sorey said comforting while moving his own body up and positioning his manhood directly on Mikleo’s twitching little hole. He pushes forward gently into him, Mikleo’s arms around his back, and Sorey controls himself after all does not want to risk harming the catboy.

“Ngh. Fuck me hard, Sorey.” Mikleo whispered although he felt horribly embarrassed, heart pounding like a speeding train, and just like that the human obeyed him. His claws somewhat coming out and lightly scratching Sorey’s back. The human did not mind and he kisses Mikleo’s neck while diving in deeper and harder inside of the tightness. 

“So good.” Sorey moaned as he came inside of him and the catboy cumming at the same time as Sorey. Afterwards they separated, taking deep breaths, and recovering. Sorey hugs Mikleo and he receives a brief kiss on the lips from the catboy.

“Let’s go to that seedy bar now.” Mikleo stated to him in a low serious voice and Sorey blinks his green eyes at him in confusion.

“I thought you would want to rest.” Sorey said slowly, Mikleo sits up, and glances at him.

“Well if we stay here…then we may cuddle and not want to get up until tomorrow which would be bad. So public sex now rather than risk it.” Mikleo explained and Sorey nods his head in agreement for that actually makes sense. “I’m not too into wearing a skirt, but well want to be mostly covered and everything.”

They towel dried themselves, got changed, and Sorey had to hold Mikleo around the hips to keep him all balanced. The seedy bar was pack full of people and Mikleo felt a bit embarrassed about wearing a skirt, but it would make things much easier for sex in public. They found a nice seat and Mikleo sits down on Sorey’s lap with his back against the human’s chest.

“Now.” Mikleo mutters under his breath low enough for only Sorey to hear him. Neither one of them are wearing underwear and Mikleo felt a bit nervous as did Sorey doing such a thing in public. The human pulls down his pants enough to free his manhood. 

He carefully puts his hands under Mikleo’s black skirt with blue patterns at the bottom and spreading the catboy’s cheeks apart to allow his cock to go inside of him. It was not difficult to go into him for they had sex very recently. 

“Ngh.” Mikleo whimpers as he takes it all in and he doesn’t want to bring too much attention to them. After all they are in public who knows who might be watching or perhaps everyone is too busy to pay attention.

Sorey puts his arms around the catboy’s slender hips and slowly relaxing. Mikleo wiggles, squirms, and trying to get cozy. He is torn between just sitting on the human’s manhood or bouncing his bottom up and down. Sorey lets out a low moan for Mikleo’s movement is really turning him on a lot and he notices that mostly no one is looking in their direction.

“I don’t care anymore that we are in public.” Mikleo whispered and his lavender half closed in lust. Sorey bites back a groan as the catboy starts moving up and down and up and repeating that several times. They barely notice a few peeking eyes watching along with wishing that the catboy’s skirt wasn’t covering them. 

Mikleo moaning lewdly too far gone lost in pleasure and Sorey moving his hand forward grasping the catboy’s hard cock. Mikleo’s length peeking out to the pleasure of the growing watchers in the bar, Sorey stroking it, and the catboy purring happily. The human had flipped the front skirt up to have more room and acess. A lot of people watching silently for they do not want to ruin this sexy moment. The bar was quiet and watching while drinking their drinks enjoying the show.

Sorey came inside of him groaning in pleasure just as Mikleo came onto his hand while moaning without a hint of shame caught up in the moment. The human used his other hand to check on the catboy’s wrist to see if the words have vanished yet or not.

The words “Public” is gone from Mikleo’s right wrist now and Sorey puts a napkin onto the catboy’s hole in hopes of keeping the cum from spilling out. The human pulls up his pants and decides to carry Mikleo for that would be the best option along with preventing it from spilling out.

“Mmm.” Mikleo mutters tiredly and at least home is not far away. Sorey places him down onto their bed, moves the napkin away, and like magic it slowly comes out.   
After they calmed down and thought it over that more than likely most of the bar were watching them. Their cheeks burning, burying their faces onto their pillows, and discovering that to be honest they actually liked it doing such things out in public.

“Hey, Mikleo.” Sorey said in a hesitant voice to him.

“Yeah?” Mikleo asked curious and he looks into those amazing green eyes full of worry. He wondered what was wrong with him, but felt sure that Sorey would tell him sooner or later.

“I…I..kind of liked that.” Sorey managed to say out loud and he wasn’t sure about how the catboy would react at all taking a bit of a chance.

“Me too.” Mikleo replied simply and cheeks flushed before hugging the human tightly to him. “Finding all kinds of new things out and everything is sure interesting.”

Mikelo and Sorey decided to stay home instead of going exploring ruins. They sat down, talked, and discussed about history long past. Every now and then eating a bit of food in-between their long chats.


	4. Bukakke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Tales of Zestiria.
> 
> Well, I’m trying to be playing catch up a bit for a bit behind on the prompts. After this going to go to bed (^_^)/ for getting pretty tired nearly 2 in the morning. Hope you all have been enjoying so far.

In the morning Mikleo and Sorey both woke up at the same time. They decided to stay cuddling up for a few minutes longer before their stomachs growled for some food. Sorey decided to cook up some sunny side up eggs. They both ate slowly after all do not want to upset their stomach. Afterwards had a chat about old legends and Sorey reminded Mikleo about having to check his wrist.

“Let’s see…Bukakke? What on earth is that? Something about broccoli?” Sorey wondered out loud. A confused expression on the human’s and catboy’s face. They have never heard of that term before in their life.

“I don’t think it’s about broccoli, Sorey. Let’s look it up.” Mikleo suggested and the human nodded his head in agreement. It did not take a lot of time to research it. Mikleo’s lavender eyes wide in shock and Sorey’s mouth wide open gapping for who this is totally unexpected. 

“So uh a lot of guys….cum all over a single…body..” Sorey said slowly in disbelief. He did not like the sounds of that at all, but a command is a command and there is no way out expect…possible death.

“Sounds scary….but have to do that..” Mikleo commented in a low voice and looking down doing his best to sound brave. Sorey gives him a tight hug filling the catboy with warmth, comfort, and security.

“Want to try with just me, Mikleo..and then later..” Sorey’s voice trailed off and the catboy nods his head in agreement. Mikleo goes on the floor, kneeling, and Sorey slowly pulls his pants down. The catboy starts rubbing the human’s length slowly bringing it to life and wraps his lips around part of it.

“Ngh.” Sorey groans in pleasure, biting down on his lips, and tasting a bit of blood. Mikleo could tell the human was very close to cumming and he moves his lips away. The catboy closes his eyes, Sorey’s cheeks flushed, and he came on Mikleo’s face.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Mikleo commented while smiling, but he has a feeling he will not enjoy having multiple men cumming all over his body. Sorey doesn’t even pull up his pants for he was in a hurry to clean up Mikleo’s face and swiftly used a wet washcloth cleaning the catboy’s face.

Sorey called someone who knew someone who knew someone and arranged for the meeting of several men for the purpose of performing a bukakke at a nearby empty warehouse. They will all be there in seven hours.

Sorey kept himself and Mikleo distracted by exchanging more tales along with coming up with ideas as to which ruins they will explore next.  
It was not long before those seven hours passed. Mikleo in the center wearing only his underwear which he normally does not wear, but this time decided to wear rather than be without. 

Mikleo tried to focus only on Sorey and using his mouth on him, but he found himself unable for cum was being squirted on him from several different directions. Not to mention some of it getting into his hair. Their manhood’s are not on him, but they were close enough to get cum onto his body.

The catboy tried to keep himself from crying and his body was trembling with pure effort. In the end it wasn’t long before he broke and started sobbing for he does not like this at all. He does not enjoy having several strange men cumming all over him. It feels horrible and Mikleo couldn’t stop shaking.

“We are leaving now everyone! Understand?!” Sorey exclaimed loudly as he pulled up his pants and swiftly wrapping a robe over Mikleo’s shaking body. It doesn’t matter whether or not the words might still be on the catboy’s wrist. If it’s still there they will find another way. 

Right now Mikleo is frightened, crying, and obviously does not like this kind of activity at all. Sorey did not like it either and hurt him deeply seeing Mikleo like that to be honest. It was an unpleasant experience for both of them and one they do not want a repeat.

Sorey lifted the catboy into his arms and carried him with great ease. One or two men tried to stop him from taking the catboy away, but Sorey gave them a fierce and threatening glare that they backed down without a fight. Mikleo’s arms clinging tightly around the human’s shoulders and sniffling. Tears falling from his lavender eyes and they feel as if they are burning for he was crying so much.

“It’s okay. It’s over now, Mikleo.” Sorey whispered quietly and the catboy slowly calming down.

“Sorry.” Mikleo said softly his voice hoarse from crying. He rubs at his eyes and cheeks.

“No need to be...okay.” Sorey commented in a low voice and opening the door to their home with one hand. He places Mikleo down onto the closed toilet seat. The catboy moving the robe off of himself and glancing down at his wrist. The words ‘Bukakke’ are gone.

“The command is gone.” Mikleo informed him and Sorey nods his head in acknowledgment to the catboy’s words. Sorey helps him up, his arms around Mikleo’s hips, and guides him into the shower. He walks in with him and with one hand turns on the water.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up. I hope the next commands won’t be so…” Sorey couldn’t find a word to describe it neither could Mikleo. They stayed in the shower for almost two hours. Sorey helping Mikleo clean up his long hair and other parts.

Sorey dried Mikleo’s hair for him and the catboy slowly brushing his own hair finding comfort in it. 

“I didn’t like it either. You know, Mikleo.” Sorey told him. Mikleo looks at him and does not look away from the human.

“I could tell.” Mikleo stated in a soft voice and he puts down the hair brush. “At least it’s over.”

“Yeah.” Sorey commented gently, Mikleo picks up the hair brush again, and the human watches as the catboy continued to delicately brush his hair out. Mikleo put his hair back up into a pony tail and looking a bit better. They went into bed, crawled under the covers, and cuddled each other. Their eyes slowly closing and going into the land of dreams.


	5. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Tales of Zestiria.

Sorey woke up before the catboy and gently lifted up his delicate wrist to read the command of the day. He sighs deeply for what is written is ‘Humiliation’. Sorey carefully puts Mikleo’s wrist back down and why can’t the commands be fluffy like ‘Hug’ or ‘Kiss’ or ‘Cuddle’ or anything remotely close to that at all. The human snuggles him and tried to think of what one would consider to be Humiliation, but not to the point of going way too far.

Mikleo was snoring faintly, arms wrapped tightly around the man, and Sorey smiled faintly to himself. He and Mikleo have not knew each other long, but the catboy feels familiar and as if they have known each other for years.

‘What would humiliate Mikleo.’ Sorey wondered and he closes his green eyes deep in thought. ‘Oh, I got it. Our height different and if we talk about that in public. Instant humiliation for him. For I really do feel he is a bit self-conscious of his height although he is not that much shorter than me.’

“So cozy.” Mikleo muttered his lavender eyes slowly opening and cheeks starting to flush for he notices Sorey is staring at him. “Did I drool or something?”

“Nah, but you did snore though.” Sorey replied cheerfully. Mikleo moves his arms from around the human and Sorey did the same to the pretty catboy. They sit up, Mikleo lifts his right wrist up, and those cute white cat ears laying down flat from seeing the words ‘Humiliation’.

“Well we don’t have to do this first thing in the morning, Mikleo.” Sorey commented comfortingly to him. The catboy nodding his head in agreement and normally he would want to get it all out of the way, but Mikleo wasn’t feeling up to it.

Sorey made breakfast while Mikleo set up the table and since the human made a quick meal it was not long before they were eating. This time purely focused on finishing off their breakfast hence no talking went on at the table.

“I’ll be taking a shower.” Sorey informed the catboy while gathering up a clean set of clothing. Mikleo decided to read Sorey’s copy of the Celestial Record while waiting for him to be done showering. The human takes super short showers at least compared to him. Then again Sorey’s hair is not super long hence the shorter amount of time.

“I’m all done now. I’ll change out here, okay.” Sorey commented as he walked out of the bathroom. A simple towel around his hips and hands up drying his hair with a slightly smaller towel. Mikleo couldn’t help stop himself from staring at the human. The towel barely holding on and to be honest the catboy hopes it falls down, but he can’t get too distracted.

“Uh..Okay..” Mikleo muttered quietly, cheeks burning, and swiftly gathered up some clothing. He walks quickly to the bathroom and feels a bit silly for being embarrassed after all they have had sex, but still makes his heart race so fast for seeing Sorey barely clothed at all. He has seen the man naked, but despite that his heart always speed up.

Sorey picked up the book that Mikleo was reading and it is his favorite which is the Celestial Record. He has forgotten how many times he has re-read it. The human proceed to read it and he completely forgot about getting dressed. 

“You are going to catch a cold.” Mikleo told him in a concerned voice and Sorey had lost track of time for he had gotten so into reading the book. The human placed the book down after blinking his green eyes which Mikleo found to be quite endearing, but did not voice those feelings out loud. Sorey went on to get dressed and the catboy turned around for not wishing for the other man to truly know how he is effecting him a whole lot.

Mikleo is wearing white shorts with a blue pattern on the bottom, black boots, and a blue shirt with gold along with white embellishments on it. On his forehead is a he has a gold circlet with an emerald gem and the catboy is still wearing a thin gold collar with a bell being a light shade of blue around his slender neck. Sorey is wearing a nice short sleeve blue shirt, black pants, and white boots. He is also wearing yellow feather earrings and white gloves on his hands.

“Want to go outside for a walk?” Sorey asked him and the catboy thought for a moment before nodding his head ‘Yes’ to the man. Mikleo shyly decided to hold the man’s hand, Sorey gave his hand a light squeeze, and smiled faintly at the precious catboy.

“You are short, Mikleo.” Sorey started off saying as soon as he saw a few people passing by them.

“I’m not that short.” Mikleo muttered and a small pout on his lips for why is the human bringing up height right now in the middle of the streets.

“You are so tiny. I should call you…Tiny Mickey.” Sorey continued and he notices that Mikleo’s cheeks are turning red along with how the catboy is biting down on his lips.

“I’m not tiny.” Mikleo said slowly and this is really getting him annoyed not to mention there are a few eyes on them.

“You are so small that I can barely see you.” Sorey went on despite how difficult it is seeing the catboy looking so upset, his tail swishing rapidly, and ears laying down flat. “Small Mik I should call you.”

“Sorey. I’m getting really ticked off.” Mikleo hissed and those pretty lavender eyes twitching. Cheeks flushed, a bit of blood on his lips, and then he felt a small hand tugging on his shorts.

“Is your name really small Mik?” The girl asked him innocently, head tilted, and truly curious. Mikleo’s tail dropped and he felt utterly humiliated. It is all Sorey's fault that he is experiencing such humiliation. All the rage gone from his expression. Now he realized Sorey’s master plan and glanced down at his wrist the words are gone. 

“No it’s not.” Mikleo responded simply before tugging Sorey away and guiding him to a less populated area. He figured out what the human had been doing, but still felt a bit upset. 

The words ‘Humiliation’ has vanished from Mikleo’s wrist and the human sighs in relief that his plan had worked. The catboy slowly calming down, his grip on Sorey’s hand less tight, and taking a deep breath before slowly releasing.

“Well it wasn’t really bad like…” Mikleo’s voice trailed off and Sorey nodding his head in agreement. “So are you in the mind for exploring ruins?”

“Yes of course.” Sorey replied to the catboy’s question while smiling brightly. Mikleo smiles in return and it is decided that their next destination will be the ruins. This time they plan to have a proper bag packed before heading out. Mikleo had written up a check list and Sorey was gathering all of the items up.

“Don’t forget a couple bottles of lube.” Mikleo commented in a low voice and Sorey looked at him with surprise which caused the catboy to swish his tail a bit. “Just in case and everything, okay. Better to prepared just saying, okay.”


	6. Size Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Tales of Zestiria and hope you all enjoy (^_^)/

“Can’t believe we fell through that hole.” Mikleo panted and Sorey raising his hand up in agreement with the beautiful catboy.

“At least we didn’t really hurt ourselves. Just a few little bruises.” Sorey groaned as he slowly leaned against the stone wall and siting down. “Plus we still have our supplies which is great.”

Mikleo stands up stretching his arms, legs, and back. His long white tail swishing back and forth. Ears twitching as he heard Sorey slowly standing up. Mikleo holds his wrist out allowing the human to see what is written there ‘Size differences’.

“I don’t believe it is talking about height.” Mikleo informed him and Sorey looks thoughtful for a moment processing it through his mind. 

“The words are talking about dicks, right?” Sorey asked the slightly blushing catboy. His own cheeks burning slightly for he had not thoroughly examined Mikleo’s manhood due to being so focused on sucking him off. 

“Yeah.” Mikleo responded simply and he gives a little cough. “So what to do it now? Highly doubt anyone is going to be coming down here or anything.”

“Sure.” Sorey told him and he hopes he didn’t sound too eager or anything. The completely undressed in silence for they do not want their clothing to get messy. “I’ll go first if that’s alright, Mikleo.”

“Fine by me.” Mikleo muttered softly to the human. The stone floor felt a bit cold, but he was pretty sure it will be heating soon. Sorey slowly spreading the catboy’s soft and slender legs apart revealing his length in full glory.

“My manhood is bigger than yours. Well at least in width while your cock is longer, but it is more slender and very pretty.” Sorey commented in a low voice and his green eyes staring down at Mikleo’s length which is twitching. The catboy was starting to feel very embarrassed, but he actually likes it.

“Wow no hair at all. I didn't notice that before at all.” Sorey mentioned while stroking the catboy’s growing hard on with his wet index finger intent on teasing him. “Do you shave it?”

“No. I’m just naturally hairless down there. No shaving needed at all.” Mikleo moans quietly not wanting his voice to be too loud and he loves how Sorey is caressing his manhood in such a delicate teasing manner. Sorey kisses the tip faintly before pulling back to look at the catboy’s expression.

“No wonder why I did not have any pubic hairs in my teeth.” Sorey muttered to himself, but Mikleo’s sensitive ears picked up on those words. “Hmmm…think I’ll shave mine.”

“Wait a moment. Did I ever have pubic hairs in my teeth, Sorey?!” Mikleo exclaimed in a horrified voice and those pretty lavender eyes wide as saucers. "Has that ever happened?"

“No, but there is a risk and all. So I think when we get back I’m going to shave the hair from down there. It’s not thick, but still.” Sorey trailed off for he knows that catboy understands what he means by it. The human aligns their lengths. Mikleo’s cock a bit taller in size, but width slender while Sorey’s is a little short than the catboy’s, but more big around the width.

Mikleo lifts up his right wrist up and the words ‘Size Difference’ has vanished. He informs the human about it, but both of them decided to continue onwards. Mikleo wraps his legs around Sorey’s hips and the human rubbing his hard on against the catboy’s.

“I love your big cock.” Mikleo moaned happily while hugging the human’s muscular back making sure not to scratch him. “So thick and perfect. Ngh, Sorey.”

“Yours is so pretty, tall, and slender. So pretty, Mikleo.” Sorey groans while he managed to pour a bottle of lube between them for dry rubbing is pleasurable, but a little painful. Now they are both nice and slick making the rubbing going much smoother only pure pleasure now.

Mikleo meowing, those soft cat ears twitching, and begging for the human to rub harder. Sorey obeyed him and then had the tips of their cocks kissing when he felt pre-cum coming out. Mikleo whimpering in pleasure, Sorey panting for all of this is so amazing, and he moved his length from the catboy’s tip going back to rubbing. It was not long before they climaxed together and Sorey rubs to the right side of Mikleo. 

Both of them breathing heavily, holding hands, and recovering from such a high pleasure. They are both wet and sticky. Mikleo slowly sits up with Sorey sitting up after about a minute.

"I wouldn't mind if we stayed here a bit longer. We have plenty of supplies." Mikleo said playfully while staring into those amazing green eyes. Sorey nods his head in agreement and it is a bit exciting doing such things in ruins. We wiped themselves off with a towel from their bag. They put their clothing back on and went further into the ruins looking a little bit for a way out there, but not really trying hard at the moment.


	7. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Tales of Zestiria.

Mikleo couldn’t believe it was already the next day he knew for there is writing upon his right wrist and it is ‘Creampie’ and the catboy has yet to show Sorey yet.

“Hey there are rats! If we get desperate we could maybe eat rats.” Sorey commented while staring at the big rat. Mikleo grimaced and grabbed the human by the hand.

“We are not going to be stuck here. In our bags still have food and water. By the way most rats carry diseases so wouldn’t advise eating them.” Mikleo stated calmly while wrinkling his nose. Sorey blinked his green eyes and the catboy gave him a look.

“So anyway what is on your wrist today?” Sorey changed the subject, Mikleo lifted up his right wrist, and the human held it gently. “Creampie? Do I make a pie full of cream? Huh. I don’t get it, Mikleo.”

“Neither do I. Let’s grab that special dictionary that I last minute decided to pack just in case.” Mikleo said to him and the catboy placed his bag down briefly rummaging through it. “Okay found it.”

Mikleo and Sorey read the definition silently for Creampie. The human was grinning while the catboy’s cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and muttered ‘Had no idea there was a name for that’. Sorey closed the dictionary, he puts it back into Mikleo’s bag, and noticed that the beautiful catboy’s cheeks are back to normal.

“I can’t believe it is alternatively called breeding and seeding in same sex contexts!” Sorey exclaimed his voice echoing a bit in the ruins. Mikleo groans and his cheeks burning at those words not to mention they are quite literally echoing throughout the ruins.

“I can understand it being called breeding….However it doesn’t make sense calling it seeding…Like you are a devoted farmer planting a seeding.” Mikleo remarked flatly while looking into the human’s lovely green eyes, cat ears twitching, and Sorey tilts his head to the side.

“Well it does make a bit of sense.” Sorey disagreed and placing his hands onto his hips. “It totally does Mikleo.”

“Uh huh. What kind of farmer wants the seed to come out?” Mikleo asked him and his arms crossed while tail swishing waiting for an answer from him. 

“The stuff coming out could be considered….Uh flowering?” Sorey answered slowly, hands by his sides now, and he noticed Mikleo blushing. “Goes in as a seed, but comes out as a pretty flower.”

The catboy hugs him, buries his head on Sorey’s chest, muttering ‘Shut up’, and the human hugs him back. Mikleo takes a few deep breaths and slowly releasing it. Sorey rubbing his back gently soothing Mikleo, noticing the tail looks relaxed, and he was tempted to kiss the catboy’s adorable ears.

“You better not call it seeding, Sorey.” Mikleo stated firmly to him while looking into those amused green eyes. “I mean it.”

“Understood. I can tell we are getting really near the exit. So want to do this now or wait until we get home?” Sorey asked curiously and the catboy thought for a moment.

“Here.” Mikleo told him simply, he nestled out of the hug, and started taking off his own outfit. Sorey nods his head in agreement. It is quite a turn on doing such things in the ruins and one that few would want to pass up.

Sorey took off his clothing and both of them folding their outfits up for not wanting to get it all dirty. Mikleo pulled out a small blanket from his bag and the human looked surprised for he didn’t know the catboy had packed that.

“So it’s a bit softer.” Mikleo informed him, he placed it down, and laid himself on top of the blanket. Sorey swallowed and he can’t seem to get use to how this makes him feel seeing Mikleo like this. The human pulls out a bottle of lube from his bag.

“Ready to become my pretty little creampie? Ready for a breeding kitty?” Sorey asked teasingly and really loving how flushed Mikleo’s cheek are getting from his questions. “Can’t you give me a sign, Mikleo?”

“Shut up, Sorey.” Mikleo groaned, his ears twitching from embarrassment, and he is getting quite a bit turned on by the human’s questions. The catboy could see clear as day that Sorey is hard. After all they are both naked and it is all out there.

“Does this answer your question?” Mikleo asked simply after he spreads his legs. Those knees up and slender hands spreading apart his butt cheeks revealing the twitching hole. Mikleo licks his lips, fingers going down, and parting his hole a bit. “Come on, Sorey.” 

Sorey’s cheeks burned at the display and he nearly dropped the lube in shock. Mikleo glances up at the stunned human with half lidded pretty lavender eyes.

“Thought you were going to make me…Your pretty little creampie? Thought you were going to be a breeding this kitty? Can’t you see my multiple signs, Sorey?” Mikleo asked teasingly to Sorey, those lovely green eyes wide, and the human slowly approaching him carrying the bottle of lube.

Sorey got on his knees wordlessly and opened up the lube applying some onto his fingers. He placed the tip of the bottle inside of the catboy’s hole which is still slightly parted by Mikleo’s delicate fingers. The human slowly squirted a bit of it inside of his lovely hole and he noticed those pretty fingers trembling along with hearing Mikleo gasping at the sudden coolness. He moved the tip of the lube bottle out which resulting in the catboy letting out a whimper from the loss.

“I’ll be putting in my fingers, okay.” Sorey told him and he waited for a nod from Mikleo before going onward. He slowly wiggles one finger inside of him while noticing Mikleo moved his own fingers away along with almost laying all the down now expect for the catboy’s knees. 

Sorey moves his head between those beautiful spread legs, lips teasingly kissing the tip, and within moments his mouth opening up to claim it inside taking as much as possible without gagging. He added another finger inside of the catboy and slowly scissoring him.

“Ngh.” Mikleo moaned for Sorey’s mouth feelings so good and those amazing fingers opening him up preparing him for something much bigger. The human breathing through his nose as licked sucked and licked Mikleo’s throbbing cock while moving his fingers inside of the catboy’s eager hole. He adds a third finger.

Sorey could tell Mikleo is no longer holding back his noises. Moaning, groaning, whimpering, begging, and pleading. He did his best to swallow the catboy’s cum, but some of it spilling and the taste wasn’t the best nor the worse. The human knew that he can’t last much longer and moved his head from between Mikleo’s trembling legs.

“So good.” Mikleo moaned, his lavender glazed over with lust, and Sorey moved his fingers out of him.

“Ready to become my cute creampie? Ready for a breeding, kitty?” Sorey asked in a whisper and he could still hardly believe all of this dirty talk is coming from him, but Mikleo has brought it out of him.

“Yes.” Mikleo managed to say and just like that he could feel Sorey’s tip at his hole. The human slowly wiggling his way inside of him. It wasn’t long before Sorey was fully inside of him and he wrapped his arms around the human’s back.

“Feels great.” Sorey commented in a low groan and his green eyes half way closed. The human has his lips on Mikleo’s neck suckling gently leaving marks. His movements fast, eager, and lustful. He discovered a spot inside of the catboy that made Mikleo a complete mess. Sorey kept on hitting that spot over and over.

“Sorey, sorey, sorey. Sorey!” Mikleo moaning uncontrollably, legs wrapped around the humans hips, and bottom wiggling. Sorey’s hands playfully toying with the catboy’s cute pink nipples and he couldn’t hold on anymore. He came inside of Mikleo filling him with his cum.

“Want to keep going?” Sorey asked in a heavy voice and Mikleo’s legs squeezing him a bit in response.

“Yes.” Mikleo replied to him in a low hoarse voice. He could feel the human is soft from climaxing, but after a while it will become hard again. “I love being filled up, Sorey.”

“I love filling you up, Mikleo.” Sorey muttered into his right ear and kissed it causing the catboy to moan in pleasure. The human moved his right hand down, finding Mikleo’s manhood, and it is hard. After a few more rounds Sorey pulled out of him and cum dribbling out of the catboy spilling onto the blanket. There was some dried cum on the blanket.

“How you feeling, Mikleo?” Sorey asked while playing with the catboy’s hole finding it interesting how cum is still slowly spilling out and wanting to make it go faster out. Fingers going inside of Mikleo making it go out at a faster pace.

“A bit uh sore, but gah…Jeez making me feel turned on again..” Mikleo groaned in reply for Sorey is fingering him. The human pulled his fingers out and gave a sorry expression to him. 

“Sorey, I didn’t mean to stop.” Mikleo stated and his cheeks flushed. “Although might be a good idea since we got to be heading home otherwise eating rats…might become a reality.”

Sorey and Mikleo after briefly cleaning themselves found the exit after twenty minutes of walking. They went back home. Sorey supporting Mikleo with one arm around the catboy’s slender hips. The words of ‘Creampie’ has long since vanished from Mikleo’s right wrist.

They decided to take a shower at the same time. Sorey supporting the catboy’s hips and helping him shower. Mikleo’s back against the human’s chest from time to time his tail touches Sorey’s length teasing it.

“Mikleo hah control your ah tail.” Sorey moaned for the catboy’s tail keeps on teasing his manhood. Sometimes curling around his length and making it so difficult to focus at the task at hand. At times the tail caressing his thighs.

“You don’t have to be so focused.” Mikleo told him while his tail moved in-between Sorey’s legs touching the human’s length and going in-between Sorey’s butt cheeks. The human gasps, he wraps his arms around the catboy’s hips, and what Mikleo is doing feels so good. Sorey’s legs spreading and the tip of Mikleo’s tail going around in playful circles around his hole in such a teasing manner. 

“Ngh.” Sorey moaned in pleasure and he had no idea this could feel so good along with wondering how it would feel if the catboy’s silky soft tail would enter him. Mikleo smiles to himself, he moves his tail away, and Sorey groaned in loss of it.

“We have to finish our shower, Sorey. Eat some food and we have had an exhausting day.” Mikleo commented cheerfully. Sorey’s cheeks burning as if they were on fire and he continue onward getting Mikleo along with himself all showered up.

The catboy dried himself off, sitting down, and plotting to use the blow dryer for his hair. Sorey dried himself off and swiftly dressed, but before leaving the bathroom mentioned that he’ll be making food. Mikleo grins for it is so much fun teasing Sorey at times he can’t resist.

“How did my tail feel Sorey?” Mikleo asked teasingly while hugging the human from behind. 

“No comment.” Sorey replied simply, his cheeks flushed, and he suddenly petted Mikleo’s ears. The catboy pulled back and Sorey turned around while smiling before tackling Mikleo. He sits on his hips, hands going forward, and tickling Mikleo.

“Ah. Ah. Ah no fair.” Mikleo told him in-between laughter for the human kept on finding his tickle spots. Sorey grins and went on with his attack of tickling.

“Revenge for teasing me so much with your seductive tail, Mikleo.” Sorey informed him while keeping up with his playful tickling. 

“Ah, Sorey. Stop. I’m about to pee myself.” Mikleo managed to say out loud and the human had been wiggling his bottom against the catboy’s lower region without realizing it. Sorey decided to stop, but it was too late and Mikleo felt so embarrassed for he peed himself.

“It’s not a big deal.” Sorey said comfortingly as he got up from him. Mikleo’s cheeks flushed crimson and those pretty lavender eyes looking a bit teary eyed. “At least it wasn’t poop or anything. Did you know pee could be turned into drinkable water?”

Mikleo wiped his eyes and Sorey smiled at him. The catboy felt better after hearing the human’s words.

“So time for another shower although it will be only for our lower half’s.” Sorey informed him and he looks away from the catboy. “Anyway you were not the only one to pee themselves. We should have went to the bathroom or at least peed in the shower, jeez.”


	8. Latex/Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Tales of Zestiria.

“Latex/Leather.” Mikleo said while raising his right wrist up so Sorey could read it too. “Looks like we need to go shopping.”

It did not take the long to locate a special shop selling Latex and Leather clothing. Sorey picked out crotch-less latex shorts feeling pretty embarrassed about it while Mikleo picked out leather shorts with the butt exposed and he managed to not look shy unlike the human. The storekeeper ringed them up and just before the two of them left received a wink. 

Sorey and Mikleo dashing back home cheeks flushed. Sorey opened the door, the walked in, and leaned up catching their breath against the back of the closed door.

“That was embarrassing.” Sorey muttered under his breath and Mikleo muttering his agreement. However now it is done and over with the hardest part of buying said outfits. Sorey decided to get changed before the catboy.

“Wow.” Was the only word that Mikleo could say when he saw Sorey coming out of the bathroom. He walked up to him, and looking up into those amazing green eyes. 

“This is actually pretty convenient and interesting, Sorey.” Mikleo whistled while touching Sorey’s exposed member and enjoying the slight flushed expression. “Heh. I’ll get changed.”

“Okay.” Sorey said simply and he could still feel the catboy’s touch on him although Mikleo had waddled off a minute ago to get changed. The catboy walked out, those shorts sticking on almost like a second skin, and Mikleo turns around showing the human his backside.

“My tail has a ton of freedom.” Mikleo commented calmly while slowly swishing his tail back and forth at a steady pace. Sorey’s green eyes following the catboy’s tail. All too soon it stopped and Mikleo gracefully walks over to the handsome human. 

“Let’s see it’s faded a little bit, but has not vanished.” Mikleo commented as he showed Sorey’s his right wrist. “So I believe that means we have to do something more than just wearing, but also put it to use.”

Mikleo had his hands and knees on the bed. The catboy’s bottom raised with his slender white tail resting in between his legs covering up the hole. Sorey licks his dry lips grabbing a bottle of lube and then getting on his knees. 

He gently spreads Mikleo’s butt cheeks apart with ease with one hand and using his other to move the tail revealing the catboy’s hole. He squirted some lube there make it wet. Sorey had came up with an interesting idea and he gently grasps Mikleo’s tail putting some lube on the tip. 

“Ah my tail.” Mikleo mutters for he could feeling Sorey touching it and putting some kind of liquid on it. He did not feel any discomfort from what the human is doing to him. Sorey moved the tail and carefully pressing the tip of it against Mikleo’s hole moving said tail in circles teasing him.  
Mikleo wishing silently that these leather shorts were also crotch-less or at least less like a second skin. Sorey moved the tail tip away and applying a bit more lube onto the cute slender tail.

“How does it feel?” Sorey asked curiously while using his two slick fingers to open the catboy up and slowly moving the tip of Mikleo’s tail inside of him.

“Ah, good.” Mikleo replied in a near breathless voice for this feels really good. Sorey smiles widely before moving more of the tail inside of Mikleo’s eager body and the catboy meowing helpless in pleasure. The human wished he could see Mikleo’s expression, but can’t currently change the position.   
Mikleo’s lower back arching into the touch. Sorey’s fingers scissoring him and his own tail giving him such pleasure. However the catboy desires something bigger to be inside of him.

“Sorey, I want you in.” Mikleo said slowly to the human. Sorey agreed for he wants to be inside of him too. He moves his fingers out along with Mikleo’s silky soft tail.   
The human poured some lube on his erection the liquid a bit cold.

“Ready?” Sorey asked him softly into Mikleo’s right ear. The catboy responded with a simple ‘Yes’ and Sorey moved his swollen head of his erection slowly into Mikleo not wanting to hurt him at all. Soon his pace sped up with the catboy’s voice begging him to go harder, deeper, and faster.

They moaned in unison as they came together. Mikleo cumming in his shorts while Sorey came inside of him and slowly pulled out. Cum slowly spilling out of the catboy’s cute hole. Briefly Sorey felt a strong desire to lick and play with Mikleo’s hole, but the catboy mentioned about wanting to take a break.

Sorey notices the words ‘Latex/Leather’ completely gone from Mikleo’s right wrist and they cuddled each other for after all this the need for recovery time is strong. The catboy nestled his leather shorts off feeling such freedom, snuggling closer to Sorey, and their lengths touching tips kissing.

“Before you…Mikleo..I never felt such a strong and powerful sexual desire.” Sorey whispered his voice quiet and cheeks flushed.

“Same here, Sorey.” Mikleo told him in a low voice, cuddling the human closer, and burying his face on Sorey’s chest.


	9. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Tales of Zestiria.

The words ‘Asphyxiation’ appeared on Mikleo’s right wrist. Sorey’s eyes widen in horror for that word means severely deficient supply of oxygen to the body. The catboy thought for a moment before speaking to the shell shocked human.

“It is okay, Sorey. I trust you with my life.” Mikleo informed him without a single hint of fear in his voice and sounding very sure of himself. The catboy took off the thin gold collar which has a light shade of blue bell from around his slender neck placing it onto the small table by the bed.

Sorey bites down his lip for the mere thought of choking Mikleo is frightening. What if he ends up dying? What if his voice gets damage and he can no longer talk? The human was trembling, but then stopped for he looked into those confident and very sure lavender eyes.

Mikleo lays down on the bed with his back against the head board. Sorey sits down the right of the catboy and he notices Mikleo’s hand across the forehead clearly showing his right wrist.

“It will be over soon, okay.” Mikleo said in a comforting voice and he closes those beautiful lavender eyes. Sorey takes a deep breath, slowly releasing, and places his hands around Mikleo’s delicate looking neck. He keeps his green eyes focused on the catboy’s wrist.

Mikleo felt Sorey squeezing his neck slowly getting stronger and stronger. He could no longer focus on breathing through his nose. He trusts Sorey and his closed eyes started to water.

As soon as the words ‘Asphyxiation’ vanished from Mikleo’s right wrist he swiftly removes his hands from around the catboy’s neck. Sorey’s eyes feel as if they are burning for he had been crying while choking Mikleo it pained him a whole lot. 

Mikleo taking in deep breaths of air and slowly releasing it catching his breath. Sorey moved off of the bed to grab some medical ointment from the bathroom along with silently plotting to make some tea with honey.

Sorey silently handed the medical ointment to the catboy for he was a bit afraid that Mikleo might flinch if he were the one to apply it. The dark red hand marks showing up very vividly on Mikleo’s neck.

“I’ll be making you some tea with honey.” Sorey told him before dashing off to the kitchen. Mikleo blinked his eyes, but then opened up the medical ointment container and started to gently apply it onto his sore neck. 

Sorey came back with the tea and carefully handing it over to the catboy. Mikleo taking a few sips before gently placing the cup down onto the small table. He can tell this is hitting Sorey a lot harder than him and Mikleo looks directly into those sad green eyes.

“It’s not your fault.” Mikleo stated firmly to him. Sorey looks down and the catboy pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ll be fine. I’m tougher than I look Sorey, okay.”


End file.
